Limited
__TOC__ Halloween Halloween 2012 has the first limited bots and decorations, these were available for a short time from October 26th, 2012 through to November 12th, 2012. Seven limited gizmos were added in the update for particular bots. Franken Bot: "Originally created after a great heartbreak, this bot was created by the master inventor, Meredith Shelly. Unfortunately it ended up being more frightening than comforting. It's a good thing some people enjoy getting scared!" Zombot Grave: "Sometimes bots have a hard time giving up when they're broken, and they've been known to occasionally rise from their graves. Often times these bots have been heard saying "brains," but we're not quite sure why..." Screaming Tree: "This tree provides ample shade, and looks like the perfect place to take an afternoon nap on a sunny day. That is until it wakes you up with it's scream. If only it weren't afraid of giant space spiders..." '' House of Haunts: ''"The House of Haunts is loaded with creepy things throughout the galaxy, and wer're not convinced that the majority of them aren't real! It's the perfect place for visitors to go when they want a good scare!" '' Christmas Christmas 2012 brings the second set of limited bots, decorations and gizmos. They were released on December 10th, 2012 to January 23rd, 2013. Eight limited gizmos were added in the update for particular bots. Yeti Bot: ''"The Yeti Bot was invented to help assist scientists in the harsh environment found on the ice planet Whoth. Sadly the cold proved to be too much for even these sturdy bots, and they had some issues with short-circuiting which caused rather erratic behavior and their arms to fall off. " North Pole: "The North Pole may not seem to be functional, but it's actually used to track the movements of Sandakloz. Thus far our tracking efforts have been fruitless." Sandakloz's Presents: "These presents mysteriously show up during the month when Yeti Bots can be created. Some people say that a mysterious figure named Sandakloz swoops in riding a ship shaped like a sleigh to drop them off. Our scientists can neither confirm nor deny these reports." Holiday Lights: "These festive Holiday Lights are sure to get visitors to your outpost in the spirit of celebration!" The Lime-Green Lantern: "This Lime-Green Lantern is great for lighting up the blackest night. It might be a little too bright for a night-light, but it will certainly make sure that no evil can escape your sight" Permafrosty the Snowman: "Permafrosty the Snowman was an old, Refrigerator Bot that malfunctioned and became permanently encased in a layer of ice. While it doesn't make this bot very useful for much else, it's sure to delight children everywhere!" Snow Crystal: "While you can't buy anything with a Snow Crystal, it sure does make a great decoration! Hopefully it doesn't melt away..." Holiday Tree: "This Holiday Tree is perfect for celebrating the holiday season throughout the known 'verse! New this year, these trees are immune to the vacuum of space...unfortunately the inventors still haven't figured out how to make other things immune." Toy Rocket: "The Toy Rocket isn't a toy, it's completely functional! It was given the name because it carries toys to children throughout the Universe. Created to aide Sandakloz, the spaceship has a list of who to give presents to, and it checks it twice!" Valentines Valentines 2013 brings a limited bot and two decorations. They were released on February 8th, 2013 to March 8th, 2013. No limited gizmos were added in this update. Cupid Bot: "The Cupid Bot seems to have one function - to make people fall in love. Unfortunately it seems to think that shooting them with arrows is the way to make them fall in love. We're not sure it works that way, but the Cupid Bot certainly has a way with words...and arrows." Animatronic Bear: "Nothing says "I love you" to that special someone in your life more than this Animatronic Bear. Guaranteed to almost never wake up and maul someone, it's the perfect gift for your sweetheart." Heart Air Balloon: "Does spending this time of the year alone have you down? Does your heart feel like it's in the clouds? Well actually take it there with a ride in the Heart Air Balloon!" St Patrick's Day Luck Bot: "The mischievous Luck Bot can be found roaming outposts throughout the universe, and playing tricks on their visitors. Still, Luck Bots are one of the rarest of them all, and getting one is sure to make people flock to your outpost! Just to be sure that they check their pockets before they leave." Clover Field: "In addition to making your outpost even more beautiful, this small field of four leaf clovers has been rumored to ward off space monsters." El Dorado Gold: "Said to be from the long lost city of gold, this pot of gold may very well lead you to El Dorado. Or it will bring the ancient spirits of El Dorado to haunt your outpost...which one happens is probably 50/50." Lucky Hat: "This Lucky Hat is actually a periscope. Perfect for keeping an eye on your intergalactic guests, it is lucky indeed! " Category:Limited